This invention relates to new and useful improvements to step traversing vehicles. The principal object of the invention is to provide a vehicle which is capable of climbing and descending steps, stairs, curbs, ramps, low platforms, or the like.
As such, the patent is concerned with vehicles of the wheelchair type, wherein the step or stair climbing and descending ability of the invention is highly desirable in order to permit the occupant to travel from one level to another as well as from place to place on the same level without confinement to the same level which is inherent in occupant-propelled and motorized wheel chairs of conventional types. However, use of the invention is not confined to wheelchairs, since the invention is also applicable to: high-rise building emergency escape vehicles; multi-level patient stretchers; gurneys; casket carriers; multi-level remote controlled, videocam equipped security and utility robot ambulations; pushcarts; shopping baskets; and other wheeled conveyances of this general nature.